


[Podfic] Somewhere a Band is Playing

by sabinelagrande, shadowen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos deal with life, sex, pancakes, and possibly being anthropomorphic personifications. Also, Night Vale history as told by Night Vale, and a step-by-step guide to defying Death. Today's weather is by Ray Bradbury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Somewhere a Band is Playing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere a Band is Playing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870524) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



**Length** : 16:19, 2328 words  
 **Notes** : Many glorious thanks to indigostohelit for giving blanket podfic permission and for writing this gorgeous story.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/indigostohelit_somewhereabandisplaying.mp3) (right click - save, 14.9mb)


End file.
